


It's Gonna Be Love

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-17
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: THIS HAS BEEN EDITED! Lily and James have known eachother since birth. Lily's aunt, had married James's father's best friend.  How does a hate, felt by both, change within one year? Secrets, firey attitudes, pride, hate, love, and who knows what else. This story can also be read on fanfiction.net. - Rating may be changed at a later date. ...





	It's Gonna Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

 

_ THIS HAS BEEN EDITED AND CHANGED! PLEASE READ THIS FIRST. _

**"It's Gonna Be Love"**

**Note: I DON'T own anything recognized from the Harry Potter series! That belongs to J.K. Rowling!**   
_Introduction:_

Lily Evans was a girl of many talents and accomplishments. She was smart (best girl in her year at school), funny, clever, kind, compassionate, and had many other qualities. She was a Muggleborn witch; and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The story begins the summer before her seventh, and final, year at Hogwarts.

Lily's family was all Muggles. In the wizarding world there was a man named Mark Evans, he however, was not a relative of Lily's. Lily's godfather and uncle, Keith McCarthy, was a wizard. Keith had married June Evans, Lily's father's sister, years before Lily was born. Only immediate had been told Keith was a wizard. Keith was also Fred Potter's, James's dad, best mate. And coincidently named James's godfather upon his birth. Lily being born May 3rd and James May 25th.

Both families found it funny that Keith was the godfather of both children. And through Keith, the Potter's and Evans's became quick friends. They raised the five children together; Kimberly-Michelle and James Potter and Marco, Petunia and Lily Evans. On James and Lily's birth date they had separate parties for other family and friends. While on May 14th, the date right between the two birthdays, they celebrated together.

That didn't mean the children got together as well as the adults did. It was the exact opposite. As toddlers, Lily bullied James. Pulling his hair and stealing his glasses. And as they got older, James became the aggressor; pulling her hair, stealing her dolls and toys and even _cutting_ her hair.

The adults were convinced that by bringing them together – even after James was to get his Hogwarts letter – they would fall in love with one another. Petunia and Kim (short for Kimberly-Michelle), the two eldest daughters, knew that would never happen. When away from each other Petunia and Kim would poison Lily and James against each other. Kim telling James bad things about Lily and Petunia telling Lily that people like them were evil and that they shouldn't get involved with them. Lily and James didn't believe what their older siblings were saying was true about Marco and the adult Evans's and Potter's, but about the other children they did.

To the surprise to everybody Lily received her Hogwarts letter on her eleventh birthday. Nobody had ever seen Lily show signs of magic like James and Kim had when they were younger. But with receiving the letter, the adults were one-hundred percent convinced that the two were meant to be. Lily and James, however, had other ideas. 

 

**Author Note:** Hope you all enjoyed! I never say that I'll update really soon, because I know I might not. Like most people with lives, I have plenty of things to do (Rifle Team practice, school, homework, social life, family, holidays...ect). But that doesn't mean that I won't try to speed things up.


End file.
